The Story of FalconHalo
by FalconHalo
Summary: the title makes it sound boring, but this is the most epic thing i've ever written. you see OC's in fanfic's all the time, fully developed, but do you ever wonder how they became what they are? TP, AU. rated for violence, mild gore, and swearing.
1. Shit Happens

**I have an OC called FalconHalo that I use in the forum Messengers of the Twili, RPG, and More. This is his story.**

**The Story of FalconHalo**

**17 years ago, today**

The Twili woman frantically drew the pentagram, the dull scraping of the chalk and her panicked breathing the only things audible.

She drew a circle connecting the points of the pentagram, the put down runes between the arms.

That finished, she went over to the baby Twili lying in the nearby basket.

It gurgled happily as she picked it up, and passed her hand over its eyes, muttering a spell as she did so. As a glow appeared over its eyes, it fell asleep and she began to speak.

"Whoever finds this baby, he is your son. He was born to you, and you have raised him all his life as you would any other child. If he wants to learn to fight and use weapons, encourage and supply him. His first name shall be Dane, his last name yours."

Then, as the glow from its eyes faded, she drew another rune in the air in front of it and cast an illusion, and the baby changed appearance from a Twili to a human.

She then placed it in the middle of the pentagram, and stood back with a relieved expression as it was teleported away. She had succeeded.

When the light had faded, she turned to leave, only to be thrown roughly back as the door flew open. A large, angry looking man with black armor, red hair, and green skin stormed in. he looked around the tiny room, then at the woman.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"You will never kill him now."

"FOOL!" He stretched out his hand, and dark lightning flew from it into the woman.

She screamed, lit up from within, then she was dead, incinerated, her ashes falling to the floor.

As Ganondorf angrily strode out, a woman and her husband on a different world were woken by a bright flash of light.

They went over to the baby on the floor, confused. As they picked it up, its eyes opened, and the spell spread in a shockwave from the house. Birth records appeared overnight. False memories involving him were instilled. And everyone thought that his name was Dane Cunnings, and that they had known him since his birth.

**Present day**

"Hey! Dane! Get in here!"

"mrrgh… what is so important that you had to wake me?"

"Just get over here!"

"Alright, I'm coming…"

Dane was 17 now, and just out of high school. As he walked past the mirror hanging on the hallway wall, he caught a glimpse of himself out of the corner of his eye. He had bluish-gray skin, flaming orange hair, yellow eyes, and strange markings on his body.

_Wait… what the hell?_

He walked back to the mirror, and looked again. This time, he looked normal.

_Weird… did I really wake up?_

"Hey, Dane, you still alive? Get in here!"

As he walked into the living room, his older brother, Matt, set a package down on the coffee table.

"What kept you?"

"I saw my reflection in the mirror, and-"

"Shit, I didn't think you were that ugly!"

"Never mind. Why do you need me in here?"

Matt indicated to the package on the table.

"Happy birthday!"

Dane gave him a blank stare.

Matt shot him a look of disbelief. "You are fucking kidding me. You forgot your own birthday?"

"Hey, I just got up!"

"That doesn't matter! You need to remember these things! Ah, you're hopeless, just open the gift."

"Thanks for that, by the way." He tore off the tape on top, reached in, and pulled out a Colt 45. "Hey, thanks!"

"I know you've wanted that for a while. I even loaded it for you so you can do some target practice. Why do you like old guns so much?"

"Hey, some of the older ones are the best." Dane left the room, shoving the western-like revolver into his belt.

As he passed the mirror again, he couldn't help but look. This time, he looked different again, and it stayed. As he leaned over the cabinet in front of the mirror for a better look, an imp-like creature appeared behind and above his reflection.

Dane jumped back in shock, and looked behind him. There was nothing. He looked in the mirror again, and the creature was still there, grinning a wide, fanged grin.

Then, the mirror glowed white, and Dane felt himself being pulled towards it. Yelling, he grabbed onto the edge of the cabinet, his feet inches from the mirror. However, the pull was quite strong, and he felt the cheap pressboard cracking under his fingers.

"Cheap piece of shi-AAAUUUGGGHHH!" He yelled in shock as a large orange hand grabbed him and pulled him into the mirror just as Matt ran around the corner, stopping as he saw the scene before him. Matt ran towards the mirror, but by the time he got there the glow had faded.

Dane was in darkness, the only things visible himself, another portal that had opened as the first closed, and the hand's arm running off into the darkness.

Dane bit down on the hand as hard as he could, then opened his mouth in surprise.

_Hair?_

The hand didn't let go, but a high pitched giggle could be heard coming from the darkness.

He pulled the Colt from his belt, pulling the hammer back as he did so. Tilting the gun up, he managed to shoot the hand in the wrist. The bullet tore through, and the hand, forced open, drew back into the darkness.

As he landed on the theoretical ground, the hand came back as a fist and punched him, sending him flying through the portal, which then closed.

Voices could be heard in the darkness:

"Midna! Why did you do that? Now we'll have to find him again!"

"Shut up, Zelda! Didn't you see what he did to me?"

"Imagine yourself in his position! What would you have done?"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. As usual. Well, seeing as you have the gift of wisdom, where is he?"

"How the hell should I know? You opened the portal!"

"It wasn't synchronized yet! He could have been sent anywhere!"

"Of course… we should get Link to help. This is too big a task to do on our own."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's in Ordon."

"Of all the times to go on an adventure… well, let's start looking for him."

"Yes. We'll start in Castle Town."

_**Meanwhile**_

As Dane went through the portal, he found himself about a hundred feet above some forest. Plummeting down, he crashed through the branches, tossed around by the constant collisions.

Finally, he landed, hard, on the forest floor, the falling gun striking his head and half knocking him out. He thought _What the hell is happening to me?_ before losing consciousness.

**I think this is the most epic thing I have written yet! Please review, let me know what you think!**


	2. merda succede

**Christ, I'm lazy. Wrote this chapter a sentence every hour. Its kind of short for that. I'll try to update faster next time. But enough of that, on with chapter two!**

Dane woke up in the forest, sitting up stiffly and looking around at the seemingly endless trunks.

He slowly got up, picking up his gun as he did so. He felt like one huge bruise, but nothing seemed broken as far as he could tell.

He was about to walk towards what sounded like running water, when he heard a noise behind him. Spinning around, was charged by a goblin-like creature with a nasty looking club.

He dove to the side, and the creature ran past him. He cocked the gun and fired, missing.

The creature ran up to him swung at him with its weapon and struck his arm, causing the distinctive sound of bones breaking**.**

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he cocked the gun again and put it under the thing's chin, pointed upwards, and fired. The bullet tore through its head and came out the top in a spray of blood.

_Three shots and a broken arm… I need to find help quick…_

With his left arm hanging limply at his side and his right holding the gun, Dane set off towards the water he had heard before.

Half an hour later, he found a fast-flowing river, and realized how parched he was. He stuck his gun in his pocket, and leaned over the river. Just as he was about to scoop up some water, however, he slipped on a loose rock and fell in.

Gasping, he kicked to the surface and managed to grab a lungful of air, before he was dragged back down by a strong undertow.

He fought to the surface, but was dragged down and this time, the river held him down. He was unable to think and his vision was blurring, then all was darkness.

Next thing, he was waking up in a crude but surprisingly comfortable bed. He looked up, and nearly had a heart attack. There was a silhouette leaning over him, holding a large knife.


	3. The Beginning

**HOLY SHIT! 12 reviews in one day? And you all favorited the story… and added me to your fav. authors… and subscribed to me… holy crap…**

**Thanks, those of you that reviewed! I had about given up on this fic!**

**I hadn't even started this chapter before I read those reviews… thanks for the boost, people!**

**Now, you all had a lot of questions in your reviews, and they were mostly the same, so I'll answer them here instead of individually:**

**I've set it up so that he won't be able to use the gun once he runs out of bullets. He doesn't use a gun in the forums (he's moved beyond Messengers by now), so he won't for very long in here.**

**Merda succede? …I got lazy there, so I translated "shit happens" into Italian… sorry…**

**This is taking place about one year after the events of Twilight Princess.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to answer some questions and let you people know that this fic is still alive. The next one will be longer, and up soon.**

**That's it for now! If I answer any of the other questions, I would be spoiling things.**

**Actually, no. the person with the knife is one of my most hated characters in gaming. Ilia.**

**There will probably be some Ilia bashing in this fic, so if anyone likes Ilia, I apologize now and for any time bashing occurs.**

Dane kicked up with his foot, sending the person flying back with a thump. He sprang up off the bed, wincing as his arm swung in the sling. Seeing the colt lying on a table, he grabbed it, spinning around and aiming the gun at the person. It was a girl, looking to be not much older than him. As he cautiously walked closer, still aiming the gun, she started scooting back, away from him.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!"

Dane paused, glaring at her. "Don't hurt you? You just tried to kill me!"

"What? No! I was just cutting the extra bandages off your arm!"

He glared at her suspiciously, and then lowered the gun.

"Where am I?"

"What? You're in Ordon, of course!"

"What? I was just in Tennessee…"

"Where is that?"

He didn't answer, he was thinking too hard.

_Ordon? Where the hell is that? What is this place? What's with all these tools… __They're old tools… like something you would see in a museum… but they're new… __Am I in the past? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!_

Seized by panic, he charged past her, shouldering open the door.

Outside was like something from a painting. It was exactly the way you would imagine village life, in a medieval era.

In shock, he slowly went down the steps, looking around him as he did so. There was so much to see…

His thoughts were cut short as he heard someone yell to him.

Looking around, he saw a large, fat man with a strange mustache walking up to him.

"Hello! I am the mayor of this town. You gave us quite a shock, lying there in the middle of the woods. We haven't seen one of you in years!"

Dane gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? One of what?"

"One of the Twili!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! I am evil!**

**Till next time people! I promise that this time it won't take four months to update.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Revelations

**Alright then! Let's do this! (Damn, that sounded wrong…)**

**Note: this fic is now being co-authored, and beta-read, by Grocamol.**

**Anyhow, here is chapter four!**

"What? What the hell is a Twili?"

"You should know, you are one!"

"I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS A TWILI?"

The mayor looked shocked and more than a little disturbed, but answered none the less.

"Erm… you should probably come inside."

Dane, glaring daggers at nothing in particular, followed him into a small house not far off.

"You really don't know what a Twili is, do you?" the mayor asks.

"No."

The mayor sighs. "The Twili, which is what you are, descended from a tribe of sorcerers known only as the Interlopers, who attempted to seize control of the Sacred Realm after the creation of the Triforce.

However, their efforts failed, and they were seized by the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. With the aid of the Light Spirits, the Interlopers were banished to a land known as the Twilight Realm.

Over a long period of time, because of the vastly different environment within the Twilight Realm, the interlopers evolved from their original forms to a unique, black and white, gentle-looking race, namely the Twili.

Eventually, they abandoned their plans to rule the Sacred Realm and Hyrule and became peacefully adapted to their new lifestyle in the Twilight Realm."

"…Have you been drinking?"

"I am being perfectly serious. You are a Twili."

"Okay, listen, I am not some black and white… thing."

"Really? Looked in a mirror recently?"

Dane snorted. "Yes, and…" he froze remembering vividly what had happened the last time he looked in a mirror.

"I need a mirror."

The mayor chuckled, saying "What, you remembered what you-"

"NOW!"

At that, the mayor, looking disturbed again, grabbed a small mirror from a drawer, stumbling in his haste. He quickly thrust it at Dane, who looked at his reflection.

It was exactly the way he had looked when he had been pulled into the mirror, it felt like weeks ago.

It still shocked him, and he stared at his reflection, the mayor standing nervously to the side.

After some long, awkward minutes, the mayor timidly spoke up.

"Erm… there's one thing I don't understand… how were you able to stand in the sunlight?"

Dane looked up at him, confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're a Twili. They're accustomed to an eternal dusk, so their bodies can't be in sunlight without getting burned.."

"I… I don't fucking know, I've just gotten here and discovered that I'm some… weird… thing!"

The mayor looked scared for a few seconds, then curious. He cautiously stepped forward.

"Excuse me… what is that amulet around your neck?"

Dane looked down at the blocky, black pendant. It was a solid block of… something, he didn't know what… and had a single rune carved into the center on one side.

"I don't know. I've had it for longer than I can remember. My parents told me that my deceased uncle gave it to them at my birth, and asked that I wear it at all times. So I have."

The mayor thought for a bit, then stood straight.

"Will you please come outside with me? I wish to test a theory of mine."

Confused, Dane did so, into the bright sunlight.

"Now, I want you remove that amulet, holding it in your hand, then drop it into mine when I give the word."

Dane did so, though slowly. Removing the amulet felt like throwing away a treasured possession.

He held it out, above the mayor's outstretched hand.

"And… drop it."

He did so. The effect was immediate. The instant the amulet left his hand, he felt an intense, burning agony, all over his body, like he was standing in an inferno.

Yelling in pain, he staggered back, eyes tightly shut, and with his arms over his head, trying to keep the sunlight off of himself.

The burning feeling stopped abruptly, when he staggered into the shadow of the house.

He stood there, breathing heavily and feeling weak.

The mayor slowly walked up, with the amulet in hand and looking apologetic.

"I am sorry, I had no idea it would affect you so badly…" he said this while holding out the amulet, which Dane snatched away, glaring at him.

As he put it back on, he was angry, no, furious.

Turning to the mayor, he was about to chew him out when a large sound, like an explosion, came from the front of the village, shaking the ground violently.

As Dane sprang up from where he had fallen, several of the village men ran by, holding makeshift weapons and looking scared.

Anger forgotten, for now, Dane yelled to one of the men running by.

"What the hell was that?"

"The village is under attack! Either help, or stay out of the way!"

**Aaaaand cut!**

**What is going on? Just what is attacking the village? Will Dane help, or will he pussy out? What will he do when he runs out of bullets?**

**And will that damn pizza ever get delivered?**

**Find out next time, peoples!**


	5. Dark Encounters

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block, school, and other hampering things.**

**That done, here's the next chapter:**

Dane immediately ran after the man who had yelled.

These people had taken him in, and he would feel very ungrateful if he just abandoned them…

As he neared his destination, he saw the remains of the gate: it had been smashed in, and there were chunks and splinters of wood lying about.

There were more monsters of the type that had attacked him when he first got here, and he could almost feel their bloodlust…

These things, whatever they were, weren't here to take prisoners.

As the group let out excited roars in the anticipation of bloodshed, Dane dove forward, taking cover behind the wall of a house.

As one of the things approached, and came around the corner, Dane lunged forward, grabbed the ugly thing's knife off of its belt, and jabbed the knife into the back of its neck, severing its spinal cord and killing it instantly, before it could yell for help.

Moving his weapons so the knife was held in his right hand, and the colt in his left, he crept forward, and cut another one's throat.

He heard a jabbering, and glanced up sharply to see one of them charging him with an axe raised.

Straightening up, he pulled the hammer back on his pistol and shot the thing at point blank, caving in its face.

However, the noise of the gunshot attracted the attention of the others, and Dane found himself getting charged by three at once.

He dived aside, out of the way of a mace that came thundering down, and turned, using his last bullet to kill a heavily armored one, the bullet tearing through its skull, taking blood and even a bit of brain matter with it when it exited.

Tossing the now useless gun away, he held the knife expertly, facing down the other two monsters. He'd been in street fights before, but he'd never had to really worry for his life then.

Here, this was where the poker ended, and life began. Here, he'd die if he screwed up, even once.

Before he, or anyone, could make a move, he heard something behind him… were those hoof-beats?

He didn't dare turn around, but those were sure as hell hoof-beats… Why were the monsters fleeing?

He soon found out. Several beings that appeared to be mounted cavalry rode past him, chasing down the monsters and sending them fleeing.

But something didn't feel right. Something about these soldiers made him feel uneasy…

The one that appeared to be leading the group pulled his horse around. Dane couldn't really see into the shadows of its helmet, but he could have sworn it had no face. And you didn't bring torches in daylight unless…

The thing lowered a pike, upon which were several freshly skewered heads, the heads of some of the townsfolk, and yelled out something in an unfamiliar language.

Then, Dane felt something impact with the back of his head, and everything went dark…


End file.
